1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to flowerpots and more particularly to a flowerpot having a water distribution device capable of evenly distributing water to an immediately lower flowerpot.
2. Description of Related Art
With the rapid increase in population, it results in a large amount of land to be developed into a residential, commercial or industrial land. This in turn significantly reduces people exposure to the green. Thus, there are more and more people not only use the balcony or attic space to plant flowers but also grow plants on the walls of construction sites. This has the benefits of beautifying the environment and adjusting the temperature and further more effectively relieving pressures of work and life.
Taiwan Utility Model No. M370927 entitled “vertically disposed flowerpots configured to change positions” discloses a plurality of flowerpot supported by a support having a plurality of assembled units. However, individually watering the flowerpots is required. It is cumbersome. A person may water the topmost flowerpot and allow the excess water to flow from a bottom of the topmost flowerpot to a next lower one. However, the topmost flowerpot may die due to excess of water.
Notwithstanding the prior art, the invention is neither taught nor rendered obvious thereby.